An Unfortunate Accident
by Elnora-17
Summary: One-shot. Yuuki had to do some shopping for the chairman and ends up having a accident. Aidou was a witness. What happened? What will happen afterwards? (Set while Yuuki is still human)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

**I also do not own the original idea for this story; it was given to me by Alliana2312. She gave it to me quite a long time ago, but now it's finally here!**

**So this one-shot is dedicated to Alliana2312.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An unfortunate accident

Hanabusa groaned when the sun hit is face. He turned around and pulled to covers over his head, but someone grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Come one, Aidou. I need your help!"

Hanabusa sat up and glared at Takuma. "What is it this time?" He really hated getting up in the morning.

Takuma smiled. "I ordered the new editions of my favourite manga's and they have arrived at the store, but Kaname-sama told me I wasn't allowed to leave the dorm today. If I don't pick them up today the shop will just sell them to someone else!"

Hanabusa sighed. 'Takuma and his blasted manga…' "What do you want me to do? Distract Kuran-sama so you can sneak out?"

"No, I want you to go and pick them up for me."

Hanabusa groaned, lay down again and grabbed the covers from Takuma. "No."

"Please, please, please, please Aidou?"

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I'll go and pick up your blasted manga's." Hanabusa said and got out of bed so he could dress.

* * *

Yuuki left the chairman's office and started making her way outside. The chairman had decided to cook tonight so he had asked Yuuki to go into town and get the groceries that he needed. As she walked through the gates she looked at the moon-dorm, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kaname. 'Don't be so stupid he's still asleep.' When she arrived in town she looked down at the list and groaned, it was so long and she'd have to several stores to gather everything.

On the way back she suddenly looked to her right and saw Aidou across the street. 'What is he doing here?' she thought. As she was looking at Aidou she failed to pay attention to her surroundings and stepped onto the road without looking.

Hanabusa had picked up Takuma's manga's and was making his way back when he saw Yuuki with several heavy bags. 'I wonder what she's doing here…' he thought when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention and stepped onto the road.

"Yuuki!" Hanabusa screamed.

She didn't see the car and didn't look to her left until she heard the brakes which caused her to freeze in the middle of the road. She got hit by the car.

Hanabusa ran across the street and kneeled next to her. She had a gash on her leg that looked like it needed to be stitched. One of the people called an ambulance.

While the police questioned the witnesses, the paramedics were looking over Yuuki. They loaded Yuuki in the back of the ambulance and were about to leave when Hanabusa asked if you could come with since Yuuki was his friend. The relented and he joined Yuuki in the back of the ambulance.

The wait in the hospital was excruciating for Hanabusa. He was sure Kuran-sama would blame him for the accident. When Yuuki was released he carried most of her groceries and brought her to the chairman's office. They talked on the way there and explained to each other what they were doing in the little town.

When they entered the gate and walked past the moon-dorm Hanabusa had the feeling that he was being watched and shivered, luckily Yuuki didn't notice. When they chairman saw the bandage on Yuuki's left leg he wanted to know what had happened. Yuuki tried to downplay it but Hanabusa stepped in.

"The doctor said that she should take it easy and not to walk too much. So I don't think she should be patrolling the next few days. And she needs to return to the hospital next week so they can take out the stiches."

The chairman nodded and Hanabusa left. When he neared the moon-dorm it appeared to be empty and he breathed out in relief. However as he rounded the corner he saw that Kaname Kuran was standing in front of the door.

'Oh-o' Hanabusa thought.

"What took you so long, Aidou? The classes have already begun. What were you doing with Yuuki?" Kaname said and he stepped closer to Hanabusa. The wind shifted slightly. And Kaname's eyes darkened. "Why do I smell Yuuki's blood on you?"

Hanabusa's eyes widened. 'I didn't touch her, so why does he smell her blood on me?' He wondered and looked down at his hands. The he noticed that a small corner of his right sleeve was darker than the rest. 'Oh-o, I must have touched some of her blood that was on the ground…' He looked up at Kaname and saw that he was right in front of him, an evil smile on his face.

Hanabusa gulped and thought 'Damn Takuma and his blasted manga's'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**See you next time.**


End file.
